


Street Rat

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jason Todd, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage, Protective Dick Grayson, Runt Jason Todd, Sex Worker Jason Todd, do not copy to other sites, jason didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Making a living in Gotham was difficult when you have no education and no support system. Jason knows how to survive the streets. He's known since he was a kid trying to keep his mother alive. He's known since he was alone fending off alphas. He's known since Bruce threw him out for disobeying orders.------Omega Jason Week Day 5: Hurt/comfort





	Street Rat

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten a bit carried away with this one. If you can't tell, I'm not Batman's biggest fan.
> 
> EDIT: Since people are asking, I'll be posting a follow up about the wedding, Angel and Naomi, etc once Omega Jason Week is over. I originally cut out that part because the fic was already over 10k.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Smoke wafted from the end of a cheap cigarette bummed from one of the working girls. It hung limply from chapped and split lips. A dull bruise colored one side of his face from an earlier encounter with a thug. The hard leather collar had thankfully prevented the piece of shit alpha from claiming him. Other bruises in the shape of fingers circled his throat steadily growing darker. There weren't many places on his body that didn't have bruises, bite marks, or welts. The bone-deep ache caused him to lean stiffly against the wall of a crumbling building. The night air was chilling with a biting wind funneled through the tall buildings. There was no rain thankfully, but not a single star shone through the pollution of light. The stench of piss and vomit clung to the streets and stained any who didn't know how to mask it.

Jason was a seasoned veteran. He spent nearly all his life running these streets. His body had taken a heavy toll spending so many years weak and malnourished. He couldn't fight back, could barely outrun so he learned how to take the hits and escape when given an opening. He knew he was small-stunted growth and all, but he wasn't a tiny twig. He was still tall and it could keep some from starting anything with him, but he'd never be as big as his dad had been. He was more like his mother: thin, lanky, and a mess of limbs. At one point he had the chance to be that kind of man with Alfred's careful diets and Bruce's training. One day he would have been like Bruce and Dick; a pillar of strength fighting to protect the innocent as some costumed hero. However, that chance and future had been taken away as quickly as it had been given.

Now he stood on the street corner in ripped clothes too small for him and leaving little to the imagination with a threadbare hoodie sagging off his starved form. His hair was matted and crudely cut. He learned how to do it himself early in life to keep it out of his face. At least he wasn't full out filthy, but he was only just that way. He still felt the stickiness of sweat from hard work and the grime of a few days worth of dirt. There was little money for luxuries. He had to help pay for the small crappy apartment he and a few other girls called home and he had to keep himself alive.

New clothes, lavish soaps, warm shoes; none of that mattered with his desperation to earn enough money to keep himself afloat. The cigarette took the edge off his hunger, but it didn't fix the problem that he had nothing more than a few packs of peanut butter crackers to eat. His job at a local diner only paid for so much with his shit of a boss underpaying him, but what more could a street rat hope for? So, here he was selling himself on the street to make up for what his job wouldn't cover.

Sometimes standing on the corner with gnawing hunger, he found himself thinking back to the feasts Alfred prepared for every meal. Those memories would lead to others. He'd lose himself in a time where he had an abundance of food, new clothes, an entire manor to roam. In those weak moments, he allowed himself to mourn what had been lost. He hadn't needed to worry about when he'd get to eat next or taking care of his mom or now some of the younger girls. He could be a kid. He could laugh and not feel guilty over the smallest things. There was that damn hope and then it all came crashing down.

Laughter turned to silence. Happiness became depression. Dreams became nightmares. Hope turned to despair and he remembered it all too well. The disappointment when he failed to meet standards, the fights over his actions, the lectures that left him shaking with frustration and rage, the constant rejection from everyone he turned too. And then the hate that every gaze held for him.

Jason had given Bruce a choice all those years ago and Bruce hadn't chosen him.

There were so many things about Jason that people didn't like. During his brief visits with the Justice League–the heroes of many young kids like him-had left him hollow and gutted. None of the heroes of the world seemed to care for his darker more aggressive style. There were plenty who brought up their worries over Batman taking in a Robin so rough with criminals. It seemed hypocritical considering how they handled criminals by beating the shit out of them and some of them used real weapons like Green Arrow and yet he was too aggressive? Of course, Batman didn't defend him, not like he wanted, needed. No, Batman simply accepted their worries before giving them a reassurance before switching to a new topic completely ignoring the gutted Robin whose heroes didn't approve of him.

The other sidekicks weren't any better. The League had at least waited until they met him to make their decision. Most of the Titans didn't even bother getting along with him. They were all Dick's friends. They were older than him and were already a tight-knit family. There was no place for the poor replacement among the original's friends. They were stiff and polite, but mostly indifferent to Jason. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't find a place among the older sidekicks. It left Jason alone without any friends who could understand the stress of being a vigilante.

Schooling wasn't much different. Trying to go to Gotham Academy as a Crime Alley kid had been a disaster. Ten fights had already occurred by the end of the month. Bruce barely said anything other than reprimanding Jason for getting violent. He never asked why Jason had been getting in so many fights or why he didn't try to get along with the rich snobs. It seemed Bruce just accepted that Jason wasn't anything more than a street rat quick to fight. Jason tried to reign in his temper. He tried to stop answering to the taunts and just ignore all of it. He succeeded for the most part.

Dinah had attempted to get Jason to open up, but he couldn't. There were too many things in Jason's past that no one should know. He kept those things hidden for fear of what Bruce or Dick or Alfred or anyone would think if they knew. There was such darkness and twisted memories that haunted him. No one needed to know what existed in his head, what existed inside of him. This deep dark blackness inside him was what made him so intolerable to others. Jason fought every second of every day to keep the darkness that everyone else abhorred locked away inside himself.

He had no one to turn to. Things were difficult between him and Dick and Barbara as a by-product of their feud with Bruce. Batgirl reluctantly worked with him at times and Nightwing was rarely ever seen working with Robin. He would have had a more constructive talk with a brick wall than with Bruce Wayne the emotionally constipated wonder. Alfred took some time to help him with school, health, and the like, but he had so much to do. There was no reason to bother or annoy him with Jason's problems. None of the other heroes had any spare time and it wasn't like he had any friends in or out of the hero community. He had been completely alone.

Jason could no longer afford to dwell on possibilities and what-ifs. He banished those thoughts when Bruce abandoned him. He had to move on to survive. Bruce had; replacing him not even six months after throwing him to the streets. He knew the kid, Tim Drake. The kid lived next door and fit in so much better than he did. Now four years later Bruce had a whole horde of misfits and a blood son with a damn assassin. He had been completely forgotten. The new kids probably didn't even know he had existed. But what did it matter? The world never cared before so why should they now? Jason had been born and raised in the shadows of alleys. A few years with Bruce Wayne hadn't changed a thing. Here among the trash and garbage was where he belonged.

A car far too nice for the Park Row pulled up and honked. Jason smiled flicking the cigarette away. Looks like he would be eating tonight.

~ * ~

The night was giving way to the early morning. Most normal people would be just waking up to take kids to school and go to work. Gotham City would be operating as normally as possible given the freak show at night. Jason was just arriving home to the rundown flat he shared with Angel and Naomi; two young omegas like him: working themselves to the bone to survive. He was exhausted and filthy and battered. He wanted to collapse. He cursed the stairs going up, nearly toppling twice. The exhausted, aching omega dragged himself down the hall, fished out keys, and slipped into the studio apartment.

“Jay!” Naomi smiled walking briskly over to him to greet him. He forced a tired smile on his face, taking the comforting hug. He relaxed into the younger omega's embrace as she released calming pheromones. "Welcome home."

"Yeah, good to be home. I'm exhausted." Jason grunted. "Too many rough alphas out last night."

"Yeah, had to pull a bastard off Angel last night." Naomi's smile faltered as her eyes flicked over to the bed the two girls shared.

Jason followed her gaze to Angel's sleeping form. "Is she okay?"

"She'll have to skip a day of work today, but she should be okay," Naomi answered. "She's really shaken up."

Jason nodded. He headed over to the couch where he usually slept to tug off his shoes and change into worn sweats and a shirt. Naomi moved about the small loft getting ready for a day of work. Jason hated it. He was older than both of them and felt responsible for them both. Naomi and Angel should be in high school, not working hard menial jobs and selling themselves at night so they could survive. He sighed. There was no real changing things. None of them had a high school education or money or someone to help support them. They had only themselves.

Naomi called out goodbye and left Angel's care in Jason's hands. Like all omegas, he couldn't do much but offer comfort so he curled up on the bed with her letting Angel burrow into his arms. There was nothing else he could do for them.

~ * ~

It had been an exhausting week. The girls had been their usual precious amazing selves, but that was really his only bright spot in a week that had him considering the merits of accidentally walking out into traffic. He was running on fumes. Rent had been due, but Naomi suffered a broken arm from some asshole on the street which meant taking her to Leslie's clinic and while her arm was set and braced for free, her pain medicine was not free. Jason also had to avoid Leslie finding out he was in deep shit with two semi-dependent omegas or her telling one of the Bats although Bruce would most likely not interfere. They really didn't have any extra money for medicine, but they did have other ways to pay for rent.

Jason hated their landlord. The selfish son of a bitch always seems to time his collection date with when they had little to no money to pay it and instead forced Jason to get down on his knees to pay in other means. Still, he was just another person using them for whatever they wanted and it kept a roof over their heads, but not every bill could be paid directly with the body. They each had to work for the money used to live and survive and with Naomi down, he and Angel had to pick up the slack. He's had maybe five hours of combined sleep these past six days. He was hurting more than usual and teetering on his feet, but he's lived through worse and he had people depending on him. So, Jason sucked it up rushing into work looking like absolute shit.

“Jason, you're late boy.” The cook called from the window though his gruff voice held a slight fond touch that softened the reprimand.

“Sorry George.” Jason groaned pulling his bag off his shoulder and throwing it on the floor as he sat down at a booth to trade his beaten sneakers for the killer shoes he was forced to wear. He nearly froze when he realized that there were actual customers in the diner at 5 am in the morning. The only ones who would ever be found here at this time were, of course, a few of Gotham's costumed vigilantes.

Why? Why did the universe hate him so much? Why was he so cursed that he had to suffer this kind of thing?

Jason was tired, disgusting, and frazzled. He was dead on his feet ready to collapse and covered in bruises and marks he couldn't hide with his clothes so of course some of the Bats were here. He wanted to scream in frustration. 

Four years. He had managed to avoid any of the Bats for four years and now they just happen to waltz in right during his shift. Fucking hell.

His eyes discretely ran over the group quickly as he registered who was here while tying his shoe. It looked like Spoiler, Bluebird, and of course Red Robin and Nightwing. He felt Nightwing's eyes zero in on him almost immediately as he stood up shouldering the bag again and heading behind the counter to the kitchen where he could stash his things away.

He avoided Dick's burning gaze coming out to perform his nightly duties. Dick watched him, studied every move he made while wiping down the tables of the restaurant. The work was menial and mind-numbing not helping with his aching head and heavy eyelids. He paused momentarily to rub away the sharp pain at his temples.

“You okay, Suga'? You've been runnin' yaself ragged these pass few days.” Christie approached him with her kind face and gentle smile. Worn down by the city and by men who used her, Jason had always felt a connection with those sad but strong eyes and smile.

“I'm fine.” Jason attempted to return her smile though it didn't particularly come off as anything other than a pained exhausted grimace.

“Suga', ya dead on ya feet. We all been seein' it. Everythin' all right with the girls?” Christie crossed her arms giving him a look that meant she wasn't going to take any lip.

Jason sighed slumping slightly. “It's been...hard. Some bastard broke Naomi's arm and my landlord's been an ass about rent and then there's all the other bills.” He shrugged. “Could be worse. Could still be on the streets.”

“You's too good for this dump, Suga'. You's got all kinds a talent. Why you wastin' all that here?” Christie frowned.

Jason shook his head. “Ain't got nowhere to go. Besides, ain't nobody want a Crime Alley kid unless it's to fuck 'em. Figured this the best any of us can get.”

Christie saddened. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. “Sweetie, ya really need ta take a break. We can all see it. Ya going to keel over at this rate.”

Jason laughed. “Wish I could, but got to buy groceries. I'm fine, Christie. Nothing a bit of coffee won't fix.”

“Let me help ya. I ain't got much, but if ya could get a few hours sleep it should help.” Christie offered.

“Christie, I can't. You've got kids to feed too. I can't take your money. You need it.” Jason argued immediately.

“Hush it, Suga'. I make enough to help out my favorite boy. Now go make yaself comfortable over in that booth. Ain't but those heroes over there. I can take over for ya.” Christie answered.

“Christie,” Jason tried to protest. It was his job. He couldn't just push it onto someone else.

“'Nough of that. Go, get, shoo.” Christie pushed him towards a corner booth taking none of his arguments. Jason sighed and relented. He trudged tiredly over to the booth before collapsing into it.

“Happy now, Mom?” Jason snapped.

“Immensely.” Christie smiled while taking over his work.

Jason groaned in annoyance, then in pain as he stretched out on the booth, back propped against the wall as he situated himself into a position that wasn't entirely comfortable, but one he could sleep in. Dimly he remembered Dick's eyes boring into him, but the second his body slumped into the hard broken seat he felt the exhaustion hit full force. His head fell back against the wall as his limbs grew incredibly heavy. A gust of breath escaped him and he let the worry and thought of the Bats leave him as sleep overtook his mind.

George shook him awake before the rush hour hit so Jason could slip out in the dark early hours. He changed into street clothes in the bathroom before coming out to thank Christie for covering him. She slipped an envelope into his hands. His brow rose in question.

“Those Bats overheard,” Christie said. She gripped his hand feeling him tense. “Take it, Jay. It's good money. Ya need it.”

Jason felt the warring emotions and thoughts in his mind. On the one hand, he really needed the money and this could help out a lot. On the other hand, it had come from Dick; an alpha from his old life, who followed Bruce and helped raise the new child army. Now the alpha was suddenly trying to help him? After so many years of nothing, he was suddenly trying to find him? He didn't want to take the money, but he couldn't let his pride or anger get in the way. Survival meant more than ego. He took it with an angry sigh and headed home.

With the money stuffed into his sneakers safe from any muggers, he trudged home feeling only slightly less exhausted. He rubbed at his eyes following the path he knew rather well among the dirt and trash. The Gotham sky was only slightly lightening with the rising sun. He paused when he heard a soft thud of feet made purposefully to alert him to the man's presence. Jason briefly considered taking off and ignoring Dick, but he'd probably just follow him all the way home and corner him there.

“Jason,” Dick breathed stepping out of the shadows still in his Nightwing gear.

“What do you want, Nightwing? I'm running on fumes and really just want to crash in my own bed.” Jason groaned rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get the ache to ease somewhat.

“You don't look good, Little Wing.” Dick continued.

“No shit.”

“Did...did the waitress give you the money I left?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Dick seemed genuinely uncomfortable about this entire situation. Jason could read it in the little ticks, the fidgeting, the lack of talking, the shifting of weight. Jason shoved his hands into his jeans silently cursing the hole his finger found.

“Look, Nightwing, this is awkward for both of us. I appreciate the help and I'm not really in the position to reject it so I'll take it, but just forget that we ever ran into each other. It’d be easier for both of us.” Jason sighed looking away.

“You're struggling, Little Wing,” Dick spoke softly, but there was guilt in his voice and Jason hated it. Where was his concern when Jason was trying to live up to the absurd standards everyone placed on him or when Bruce abandoned him or when he had to sell himself just to have a bite to eat?

“I've been struggling my whole damn life, Wing. It's nothing new to me. Do you think this is really the first time I've had little more than a handful of hours to survive a week on? This life isn't new to me. Barely scraping by in the gutter, trying to keep someone else alive and happy, none of that is really anything new for me. I've handled it this long. I can handle it longer still.”

He turned to walk away but a gloved hand gripped his arm. “Jason, I-I didn't know that...”

“That what, Dick?” Jason growled narrowing angry eyes on the hero. He was tired. He didn't have control over his temper and emotions like he normally had. “That Bruce threw me out?”

“He said he sent you to a good home away from all this.”

That got Jason to laugh long and hard and so very broken that he actually felt tears gather in his eyes. “Nope, Bruce threw me out to Gotham's stellar foster system where I was put in a home that took everything I had and tossed me out on my ass. Now fuck off.”

Jason was surprised that Nightwing allowed him to rip away from his grip. He didn't think too hard on it as he rushed down the street away from the vigilante. He didn't look back.

Angel wasn't home when Jason entered their apartment and Naomi was filling her time with some form of work around the apartment since she couldn't do much with her broken arm. She smiled from where she was scrubbing down the counter. Jason couldn't fake one so he just nodded, threw his bag down, and collapsed onto the unused bed for a few hours of sleep before he had to hit the streets looking for customers.

~ * ~

Nightwing was deviating from his usual patrol routes. No one had noticed just yet, but it was a matter of time with how paranoid and overprotective they could be. He's been good at making sure no one has ever noticed his new route as he trailed Jason during his night though he was aware of the suspicious looks Robin’s been giving him. He watched as Jason hung in alleys and on corners. He followed any cars he entered making sure the omega was never kidnapped or hurt. He fought his instincts to protect whenever Jason took his clients in the alley. It always left him clawing at the brick of the roof he crouched on and biting his lip bloody in an attempt not to tear into every alpha that left bruises on the omega.

Tonight had been the hardest night yet. He's already seen two thugs pay Jason with fists and stopped a gang from running him down. That had been a close call with Jason almost caught and Nightwing having to take them all out without Jason noticing the fight. He had hoped the scares would drive Jason home, but it didn't. It spoke to how desperate he really was to risk his life every night just for a couple of bucks. Jason was already back in his corner waiting for his next customer which came sauntering down the street towards the omega.

Nightwing did not like this alpha. Something about him set off warnings in the vigilante. He perched at the edge the roof, focused as the alpha approached Jason, a wide unfriendly grin on his face. Nightwing tensed, his body going on alert as he read the danger of the alpha. His alpha screamed to rush down there and scoop Jason away, but instead, he had to watch as Jason ducked his head in faux submission drawing on the rogue alpha's ego. It worked. The rogue puffed up his chest as he stalked forward. Nightwing growled as Jason was backed against the wall and caged in.

Jason resisted the shudder of disgust as the stench of booze and tar wafted off his breath. He had to keep up the act of interested meek omega if he wanted to get paid. He knew how to play him. He knew how to hook alphas with ease. 

"So pretty thing, how about you come back to my place for the night?" The gruff voice was far from attractive and left an unpleasant twist. Jason hated alphas like this, but they paid his bills.

"Doesn't work that way, sweetheart." Jason purred back lifting his hands to run along the alpha's chest. He could feel the amount of hair the alpha sported and god he hated hairy men. He could handle some scruff and all, but most big butch hairy men were not pleasant. He watched the alpha's body language, looking for tells to get out when he needed to. For now, he seemed to have the alpha's full attention. The alpha leaned forward with lustful eyes pressing a thigh between Jason's legs. Jason let out a soft purr angling his head down, but not exposing his throat. He had learned over the years. Never expose your throat to clients.

The alpha's hand trailed up to his throat anyway, finger curling around the buckle of his collar. Jason tensed, eyes focusing on the alpha. "So how does it work, baby? Got to build a little relationship first huh? All I'm going to get for my time and money is a suck? Ah, no babe, see if I wanted that I'd pick up some chick at the bar. Nah, I'm goin' fuck you, little omega."

"That's not how I work." Jason narrowed his eyes pushing a bit on the alpha's chest.

The alpha snarled in an attempt to trigger omega submission, but it didn't work like that. Only battered omegas dropped to their knees in response to an alpha snarl. Jason bared his teeth in answer.

"I don't put out for alphas I don't know or trust." Jason hissed.

"Listen here, bitch. You're just a fucking omega." A fist wrapped around his throat slamming him back into the brick wall. Jason reached up to claw at that fist snarling. "You were made to be fucked. You're going to bend over and I'm going to fuck you or I’ll leave you dead in this alley.”

Jason hissed in anger and fear. He lashed out, legs kicking the alpha back however he wasn’t as strong as he once was. He could barely break the alpha’s grip as the man stumbled back. Jason tried to bolt, but the alpha was on him in an instant. Large hands clawed at his arms, ripping his shirt as the alpha wrangled him back. He heard the man curse when he managed to briefly slip out of his grip. Jason was slippery and was well versed in escaping tough situations, but this alpha was hard to knock off. He kicked out, nailing the man in the shin.

“Son of a bitch!” The man roared and snapped fury filled eyes towards the omega. 

Jason had only a moment to realize his mistake before the blade of a switchblade sunk into his side. He gasped. His eyes widened in shock as adrenaline delayed the pain initially. It only happened in an instant and yet it felt like time had slowed when the knife jerked back and black and blue filled his vision. The remaining air was knocked from his lungs when his back hit the brick wall. Dimly he remembered to press his hand against the wound to stifle blood loss. He watched a very angry Nightwing beat the shit of the alpha.

“Night...wing...” Jason called out. 

Nightwing was beating the bastard down. His fists were hitting with enough force to break a bone. Jason could hear the cracks with each hit and see the darkening blood coating his gloves and spilling onto the ground.

“Nightwing,” Jason forced out. He needed to stop this. He needed to stop Dick from making a mistake. With effort, he pushed himself to his feet, gritting his teeth at the sharp pain in his side. He took a few stumbling steps forward until he could sink down to his knees and grab for Dick’s wrist. “Dick, stop.”

Nightwing went tense the moment he felt Jason’s grip on his wrist. He wanted to beat the shit out of anyone who would lay their hands on his Jason. His alpha called for him to protect his omega against any threat. 

“Dick,” Jason called again, softer and strained from pain. A whimper hung off his lips. That caught Dick’s attention. Jason let out a breath, the warmth of blood was seeping through his fingers. The wetness spread over his skin. “Dick, please.”

Dick’s eyes flicked down to the omega’s shaking hand. His eyes widened at the peak of red he saw. His instincts turned instantly as he leaped forward to press his hands against the wound.

“Shit, shit, Little Wing,” Dick growled as Jason slumped back. Dick reached for the field medkit in his belt pulling out a compress and bandages. Jason whined when Dick tore his shirt open to get to the wound. A hiss escaped when Dick poured disinfectant on the open wound since they were in the middle of an alley. 

“I’m sorry, Jay, but I have to.” Dick sounded just as panicked as Jason felt. “You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

“Big promise, Dickie.” Jason huffed out. He groaned as Dick wrapped the wound in field dressing.

“I’m not going to let you die,” Dick growled. He reached up to his comm. “Penny-One, I need the Batmobile now. Prepare the med bay.”

“The car is on the way, sir. May I ask is everyone all right?” Alfred questioned.

“All Bats are fine,” Dick answered pulling Jason into his arms. He kept one hand wrapped around his wrists to watch his pulse as he waited for the car. He rocked them both as he pressed Jason’s face against his throat feeling the omega’s breath become softer. It took only a few minutes for the Batmobile to pull up at the mouth of the alley. 

“Jason, hey the car’s here.” Dick gently nudged his head off his shoulder. He didn’t like how Jason’s head rolled back as Dick gathered him in his arms and stood. Jason was skinny. He was so damn skinny and small. He shouldn’t be this light. Dick growled in frustration and fear as he rushed over to the car. He made quick work of tucking Jason in and then leaping into the driver’s seat. He needed to get back to the Cave as fast as possible.

~ * ~

Alfred stood waiting as the Batmobile came rolling to a halt. He was stoic as always when the roar of the engine echoed off the walls. Dick leapt out instantly going for the passenger seat and pulling out a bloody civilian. The omega whined glassy eyes turned up pleadingly towards Dick as if he could take away the pain. Dick shushed him as he walked briskly towards the med bay. Alfred’s eyes lit up with recognition the moment he spied Jason’s face. He moved just as fast. They didn’t say a word, only got to work.

Dick settled Jason down on the gurney wincing at the pained whimper that escaped. Alfred paused a moment to look into Jason’s face where there were old bruises of sickly yellow and blue and then he was at work. They cut through the remaining rags of Jason’s shirt which were promptly thrown in the trash. Unraveling the dressing revealed that the blood had soaked through meaning that Jason had lost a good portion of blood. Alfred barked out orders sending Dick off to gather supplies or to help hold Jason as the butler worked. A bullet wound would have been bad, but it would have created a relatively small wound that could be easily managed. A knife – especially the serrated knife that was used – left a much larger and pressing injury.

Eventually, Alfred let out a relieved breath. “We are in luck. It seems the blade has not nicked any organs. It is purely a muscle wound.”

“So he’ll be all right?” Dick questioned still frazzled and still on edge over Jason’s fate.

“He will be on bed rest for some time. I do not like Master Jason’s current condition. I would prefer he remains bedridden for longer until he is in a much healthier state.” Alfred answered. His hands were steady as he worked to suture the wound closed. “He will need a blood transfusion and plenty of good food. I’m sure he will make a full recovery given time.”

Dick nodded. The tension fizzled out of him leaving him tired and drained. Still, he lifted Jason as Alfred took the IV stand. They moved the omega over to a more comfortable bed where he could go through the rest of the transfusion. 

“You should rest yourself, Master Richard.” Alfred placed an aged hand on the young alpha’s shoulders.

“I’ll be fine, Alfred.” Dick answered.

“Yes of course.” Alfred’s tone sounded very sarcastic. He squeezed the young man’s shoulder. “At least shower and change while I bring you down something to eat.”

With a defeated sigh and his body slumping in on itself, Dick nodded. There was little anyone could do against Alfred and a hot shower sounded like a good idea. The stench of Gotham hung in his nose mixing with the blood of that bastard alpha and Jason. He needed to get that smell and the blood coating his gloves off of him. He gave Jason one last long look before skulking into the locker room tearing off bits of his uniform and throwing them in a pile with little regard. He’d feel guilty about leaving a mess for Alfred later. Right now he felt wound up, tight, with instincts warring inside him.

The bang of a fist connecting with the locker echoed through the cave. A frustrated snarl followed. Dick stood there, rage wafting off his form with his head hung. Pain ebbed through his knuckles as they rest in the dent he made. He should have acted sooner. He should have known something was up with Bruce when he shipped Jason off. How the hell had he never noticed Jason running the streets? If he had questioned and pushed Bruce like he wanted, he could have saved Jason from the worst of Gotham, from whoring himself out, from being beaten up and hurt by bastards that didn’t have the right to touch his omega.

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Dick growled at himself. “All that matters is Jason.” Keeping Jason safe.

Jerking into action, Dick dragged himself under the hot spray of one of the many jets. The hot water pounded down against his skin, soaking into his hair and rinsing away the grime and blood. The dirty water pooled at his feet before swirling at his feet. Slowly he felt himself relaxing as he calmed down. His body loosened as he got his alpha instincts back into check. He worked knots from his muscles and scrubbed away the last of Gotham filth until all he could smell was his natural alpha scent and the industrial soap they used. He didn’t stay in any longer than required quickly drying off and dressing in baggy sweats and a t-shirt. 

All of his previous frustration funneled into caring for Jason. Nothing would deter him in his quest to return to Jason’s side, to focus on keeping Jason alive and healing him. It was near impossible to persuade an alpha when their instincts drove them to protect. For someone like Dick who had lost Jason once before, it was even more impossible.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t heard Bruce and Damian’s return and was promptly ambushed by a bristling Robin.

“Grayson, I demand to know why you have brought an outsider into our fortress.” Damian snapped the demand as he stood proud and petulant before the older alpha.

Dick didn’t necessarily have the patience to deal with the prickly pup. “Jason’s not an outsider, Damian. He was once part of our pack.” Bruce stiffened at the glare leveled on him. “He was abandoned and forced to survive on his own.”

Bruce’s own eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched. “Dick,”

“Don’t. Don’t even start.” Dick growled. “You told me, told Gotham, and everyone else that Jason was sent off to a boarding school not that you dumped him in Gotham’s stellar foster system.”

“That has nothing to do with you.”

“The fuck it doesn’t.” Dick snapped. “I found Jason on the street selling himself in order to survive. He is fucking skin and bones. What the hell happened to all the promises of family? Of being a pack? What about all those damn promises of home? You abandoned him.”

“He disobeyed orders. He was becoming reckless!”

“He wouldn’t be a perfect soldier so you threw him out?” Dick growled. “Would you have thrown me out if I hadn’t already moved out? How many officials did you have to pay off just so you could wipe your hands of a kid who didn’t live and breath worship to you?”

“That is enough.” Alfred snapped getting between the two of them. “Master Richard, see to Master Jason while Master Bruce and I talk.”

Dick growled once more at Bruce with teeth bared before he marched over to Jason’s bed. He pulled a chair over to sit down beside him resisting the urge to crawl into bed with him. While he wanted to rip into Bruce himself, he knew no one could tear the Batman apart like Alfred. He would have to make due as he watched the rise and fall of Jason’s chest.

~ * ~

Jason was moved upstairs to a guestroom after the transfusion was complete. It took a few hours for the anesthesia to wear off and even longer for the exhaustion. It was two full days later when Jason finally regained consciousness. Strange softness greeted him. His body ached, but there was a haze keeping the pain at bay. He felt groggy but well-rested. It was an odd foreign feeling. He groaned as he peeled his eyes open and was met not by the water damaged ceiling but by a guestroom in the Wayne Manor.

Panic rushed through him having him jolt up and hiss in pain as he pulled at stitches in his side. Familiar hands took his shoulders and eased him back into the pillows. He was hit by the scent of alpha before he heard that painfully annoying voice.

“Easy Little Wing. You need to rest.” Dick purred low and soft and way too soothing. Jason wanted to resist but didn’t have the energy to do so and thus he submitted to the alpha’s care. It felt surprisingly good to have Dick pet through his hair which he just realized was clean. He must have been washed while he was out. He wasn’t sure by who. “You’re safe now, Jay. Do you remember what happened?”

“Got stabbed.” Jason slurred. He blinked open his eyes to look up at him. “And you beat the shit out of the bastard.”

Dick grimaced though his eyes remained affectionate as he leaned forward on the bed. His fingers trailed through uneven black locks that were a bit messy. He smiled at the light purr Dick received when he began to scratch through his hair. “Yeah, I brought you to the Cave to get you to Alfred. He stitched you up. I guess you figured out you’re in the manor.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Where else would I take you?”

Jason looked up at him with resignation. “I shouldn’t be here. Bruce kicked me out. I don’t belong here.”

Dick tensed. His hand stilled and a mix of anger, sadness, and regret. “Bruce doesn’t have a say in the matter. Alfred wants you to stay while you get better. He’s already prepared an entire diet schedule for you.”

“Why now? Why not when I needed you? It’s been years. Why try now?” Jason asked, a bitter but pleading tone in his voice.

“We didn’t know anything. Bruce told everyone you were away out of the country at some private boarding school. He covered up his trail, made it look legit.”

“Then what was the excuse for the holidays? For breaks? For phone calls or even letters?”

“We were told so many excuses. I don’t even know how he kept all his stories straight. Shit, I should have seen through them. How could he have fooled all of us? Alfred?” Dick gripped his hair tightly as guilt washed over him. “I...I thought you hated me after – after that night. I thought Bruce sent you away because of it and you wouldn’t talk to me because you never wanted to see me again.”

Both alpha and omega went silent. Eyes were cast down as the overbearing quiet fell on them both, but they each remembered. It was one of their rare team-ups of Nightwing and Robin. Neither remembered what caused the argument, only what came after.

~

Nightwing’s grip tightened on his arm refusing to let him go. Robin hissed like an angry cat trying to break the alpha’s control. He wanted to punch the prick in the face.

“Let me go.” Jason growled in warning. Nightwing – Dick - didn't listen and stepped closer causing Jason to fight against the hold. The tussle wasn't even much of one since Dick was better trained than he was and had a few years on him. One wrong twist had Jason biting back a cry of pain as he nearly crumpled to the floor. Dick froze feeling the bone shift under his grip.

“Dammit Robin, you’re trying to patrol with a fractured wrist?” Dick hissed tugging Jason closer with his good arm and pushing the Robin suit gloves up to look at the damage. Jason tried to snarl, but he heard the intake of breath at the sight of old scars on the omega’s arms. Dick’s white lenses flicked up to look at Jason. “Robin...what are these?”

“What do they look like, prick?” Jason snapped against the pain. “You really think an omega can live safely in Crime Alley? You think there aren’t a lot of people who get their rocks off by torturing a lone omega?”

Dick’s eyes narrowed and suddenly Jason’s back was against the brick wall, the two hidden in the darkness of the alley. He couldn’t fend the larger vigilante off who was pinning him, but Dick was still gentle, careful of his wrist and putting just enough pressure to make sure Jason knew he couldn’t escape.

“Jason, I can’t let you -”

“You don’t let me do anything! Why the hell do you even care? You’re not Robin anymore. I am and I’m going to be better and show all of you!”

Dick was silent for a moment. Jason felt himself freeze at the strange expression on his face. Suddenly Dick’s lips were on his and Jason cursed every cell of his being as he melted into the touch. It was so much better than he had ever imagined. His arms came up to wrap around Dick’s neck, his uninjured hand curled into black locks as he parted his lips to Dick's probing tongue. He gasped against Dick's lips, looking up into white lenses. Dick didn't stop him from flicking the lenses up to see those gorgeous blue eyes he loved.

His arms tightened around his shoulders. Dick seemed prepared for when Jason's legs wrapped around his waist as his hands came down to grip him under his thighs. He clung to Dick, someone he had longed for and wanted.

"Jay," Dick gasped the moment Jason's hips bucked against him. The omega whined at the touch of hands on him. Dick moved his head, butting Jason's back so he could get his teeth on Jason's pale throat. Dick shifted his grip to free one hand although Jason didn’t weigh much and snaked it between their flush bodies.

"Wing," Jason moaned the moment he felt Dick's gloved hand palm him through his shorts. Dick growled, working a deep marking bruise over his skin. He growled low, trailing his bites up his throat to his jaw. He knew he was being rough and probably biting too hard, but Jason was moaning and he needed to let everyone know that Jason belonged to him.

Dick pulled away flipping the latches on his gloves before gripping a finger between his teeth to tug them off. It fell somewhere by their feet. He could care less where it ended up. Deft hands slipped under the waistband of his shorts feeling smooth supple skin. A whine escaped Jason at the touch of slender fingers slipping between his thighs and to his entrance. He bucked up against the alpha's palm, feeling long thick fingers push deeper into his cunt aided by slick.

"God Jay, you feel so good. You're squeezing around my fingers and so so wet." Dick's voice was low, filled with lust and want. He rolled his fingers in a slow easy pace. It drew yet another sharp whine out of him. "I love hearing you, tasting you."

"Dick Dick, fuck." Jason moaned slipping his arms from Dick's shoulders relying on the wall and alpha to keep him up. He slipped his hands down finding the traps and catches in Dick's suit to free his hard cock. He listened to Dick hiss when he stroked him. The fingers inside his wet heat hooked up, pumping harder and nearly jostling him.

Jason moaned as he tossed his head back. He didn't care who heard him as long as Dick would keep touching him. Dick was panting against his throat. His hips rocked into Jason's fist coating it in precum. He could feel the power barely contained under Dick's skin. The alpha sat thick and heavy in his hand - a promise of blinding pleasure. Of course, it was hard to think with Dick's fingers squelching into him. He was up to three, carefully twisting as he rubbed against Jason’s walls. He could feel the slick coating his fingers and staining Jason's shorts. The continued panting against each other until their shared orgasms had them both biting back loud cries.

Realization dawned as the afterglow faded. Panic followed and Jason would have fled if Dick wasn’t still holding him. His heart beat against his ribs trying to break free from his chest as he felt every nerve in his body fire off. His brain screamed only one thing: run. Except, Dick’s hands tightened on him preventing him from running.

“Dick, oh god, Bruce is going to kill me.” Jason gasped. He could hear his voice crack as blood rushed in his ears. He was terrified.

And yet Dick was still all calm and purring. He leaned in to nuzzle against Jason’s jaw making him inhale sharply. He felt his body react – felt the parts he hated the most come forward in response to the alpha holding him. He hated how he reacted as an omega. He hated the gentleness, the weakness, the submission. Bruce knew that. Alfred knew. Dick knew and yet he was here rumbling low in his throat as he mouthed at Jason’s throat and encouraging him to start purring. The moment Jason realized he was purring, he also realized his panic vanished. Curse Dick for using his omega instincts against him to make him relax.

“Easy, Little Wing. Easy.” Dick rumbled moving up to run kisses along Jason’s jaw to his lips. “It’s all right. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

~

Things had changed after that night. They sneaked around stealing every moment they could. A quick kiss on patrol, dates disguised as hanging out and patrolling in Bludhaven, anything to spend time together, but they could only fool the world’s greatest detective for so long. Of course Bruce found out about them and overreacted. Dick had been chased off and Jason grew more and more rebellious. They both knew how that ended.

Dick swallowed. “I–I figured you never wanted to see me again, but then I saw you at the diner and I figured you came back without telling anyone until I heard about your struggles. I just wanted to help you even if you hated me.”

“You stupid alpha.” Jason sighed exasperatedly. Dick fixed shocked eyes on him so Jason just rolled his own before grabbing the alpha’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. He was stiff only for a moment and then he was kissing back full force. Jason panted against his plump lips. “I’ll always be weak for you.”

“Then be mine. Let me make you mine. No more working the streets. No more of this.”

“I...Dick?”

Dick kissed his lips. “Come home to me. Be mine. Stay with me and let me keep you safe like I should have all those years ago.”

“Fuck Bruce and the media and everyone else?” Jason raised an accusing brow but did not shy away from Dick.

“I don’t care about them.” Dick answered taking his hand and cupping his cheek. He drew close, impossibly close. Jason closed his eyes, breathing in Dick and everything his scent offered. “All I care about is you. Bruce has no right to you, has no right to object. He lost that right when he sent you away from me, from Alfred.”

Jason smiled, lidded eyes peering up at Dick. He reached up to comb his fingers through Dick’s hair. “You’ve grown, Dickie. You weren’t this put together before.”

Dick let out a low laugh. “I’m still the same mess, Jay. I just know what I want now and I’m willing to fight for it.”

Jason smile grew with affection. He slowly lowered to the pillows pulling Dick down onto the bed with him. “You sound like an alpha. A real proper alpha and no longer the pup rebelling against his pack head.”

“And you’re no longer that little pup nipping at our heels.” Dick smiled. He relaxed against the mattress, his mouth instinctively finding the mating scent gland along Jason’s throat. The soft sound that left Jason’s throat was the most beautiful thing Dick had heard in years. “Jason,”

“Do it, if you truly mean every word you said.” Jason tilted his head back, offering his throat. 

“I do.” Dick whispered before sealing his lips over the sensitive gland and sinking his teeth into Jason’s skin. Jason gasped, arching off the bed and pressing into Dick’s chest as a rush of both submissive instinct and endorphins wired him to forge the bond between them. 

It was a hot spark so intense it burned and scorched his being. Dick was tense and strong above him, a wall of protection. His own instincts arose demanding to protect, to claim, to keep as his own. His grip tightened, but he stayed wary of Jason’s injuries even as he held Jason close. He did not fight the arms that reached for him nor did he fight the hands that pulled his shirt aside to expose his shoulder. He hissed as Jason’s teeth sank into his flesh completing the bond between them.

~ * ~

Waking for a second time proved to be far less jarring than the first. He woke to warmth, to the soft reassuring rumble of a content alpha, and to the gentle throbbing of a fresh mating bond. He woke to Dick’s body pressed against him, his limbs wrapped around him. It was too good to be true and yet for as long as he waited to wake up, he never did. He only felt that continued thrum beneath his skin as Dick breathed beside him.

His heart jumped and though his body ached, he hadn’t felt as alive as he did now. He couldn’t help the giddy smile or the way he curled into Dick’s warmth even further. Dick wasn’t awake, but he did respond to Jason nuzzling in under his jaw. He curled further around Jason. His arms tightened around him. Jason’s own omega purr joined the alpha rumble harmonizing into a lullaby that would have sent Jason back to sleep if Alfred had not entered the room with a tray in hand.

The moment their eyes met, Jason knew Alfred knew. Jason gulped and buried himself further into Dick’s protective arms. He had a feeling he was going to be needing all the help he could get once Bruce found out. All he could hope was the family patriarch was on their side. Alfred was silent as he moved to Jason’s side of the bed, paying no attention to the omega as he turned in Dick’s arms to face the old beta. The silence made Jason squirm as he watched Alfred set aside medication and food.

“Alfred,” Jason started. Anxiety crept up his spine. “It’s been a while.”

“Indeed it has, Master Jason.” Alfred answered. He leaned over pushing Jason’s head to the side gently and revealing the slightly puffy mating mark Dick had left on his throat. “It appears your mark has healed well, no infection or irritation.”

Jason swallowed unconsciously sinking into Dick’s chest. His heart jumped when he felt Dick nuzzle his temple before speaking.

“What’s for breakfast, Alfie?” Dick grinned, but he held that same anxious look Jason had.

“I brought something light for Master Jason. Some eggs and toast since it has been some time since he’s had a proper meal.” Alfred responded. “I’ve also brought the medication you will need. I’m sure Master Richard will ensure you actually take it.”

“I will.” Dick smiled.

Jason moved to sit up as Alfred headed for the door. “Alfred, about...”

“I must say young Masters, it’s about time.” And then he was gone.

With the click of the door falling shut, Jason and Dick were once again left in silence. Jason’s heart beat quickly as he felt the adrenaline linger in his veins. Still he did not resist it when Dick pulled him in to cuddle. The alpha pulled all the cheap tricks to calm him down and damn it, Jason didn’t fight it – felt no need to. After all, Dick was his now and it was okay to indulge in his affection.

“Welcome home, Jay.” Dick purred into his ear and yeah, it finally felt like he was home no matter what Bruce said or did.

~ * ~

The manor hadn’t changed. It hadn’t changed at all. Jason wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Four years had drastically changed his life. He had bounced from dump to dump, lived in condemned buildings, infested apartments that were too small to even call a room, and even in cardboard boxes. He’s seen nearly every terrible part of Gotham the city had to offer. He’s lived in conditions that even roaches wouldn’t and yet the manor was still as impeccable and barren as always. So much luxury and space wasted on a spoiled man child with his head so far up his ass with his woe is me ‘I lost my parents’ bullshit that he didn’t know what true suffering was like.

Jason had nothing against Alfred. The beta had done his best, but despite his best efforts, Bruce had grown up stunted and still that child crying over his dead parents. Seeing all of this, seeing how nothing had changed at all in all these years, it stoked the rage inside him. Jason had suffered starvation, bruises, broken bones, rape, and worse while Bruce had sat back and grew his menagerie of broken toys. He lived in a mansion, slept in a bed with sheets that could pay a year’s worth of rent, and brooded over how horrible his life was.

“Jason,”

The voice has Jason freezing in his spot. His eyes fell from the various family pictures hung on the wall. He couldn’t help but notice any that had him in them were gone. He turned slowly to face the man who took him in and then promptly threw him out the moment Jason caused trouble.

“Bruce.” His words were sharp, tone defensive.

Bruce seemed lost for words for a moment. His eyes trailed over every inch of Jason making him feel small and exposed. Sheer stubbornness kept him from folding in on himself under Bruce’s unwavering gaze. He knew Bruce was analyzing him. He was seeing how Dick’s clothes hung off Jason’s malnourished form, the bruises and discoloration of his skin, the knots of bones visible where he lacked muscle.

“It’s...it’s been some time.” Bruce said and Jason glared at him. “Tim said you were working at a diner?”

Jason clenched his fists. “Yeah, as often as I can spare between scamming tourists, whoring myself out, and trying to keep myself alive. It’s hard making a living when you don’t even have a high school degree.”

That soured Bruce’s features. He always seemed to have only two emotions: brooding and angry. “You were growing reckless. Your issues were starting to affect your work. I couldn’t help you so I sent you to a - “

“You threw me away the second you got the chance!” Jason snapped. His body shook with anger.

“I sent you away so you could have a real childhood. I couldn’t give you what you needed. You were supposed to be safe.”

“Safe? Are you kidding me?” Jason glared at him. “You put me in the Gotham foster system. I am an omega, Bruce. What do you think people do to omegas? How do you think people see omegas? Especially orphaned omegas without a pack? I am a walking sex toy, nothing but an alpha’s plaything.”

“You had a chance.” Bruce bared his teeth ever so slightly. “I couldn’t let you continue to work as Robin. You were too aggressive.”

“Too aggressive? Coming from the guy who beats criminals into submission? No. I wasn’t too aggressive. I just realized how broken you were. I started questioning. I stopped being your perfect soldier.” Jason spun on his heels storming down the hall as he felt the anger mix with the hurt and betrayal. He could already feel the sting of tears. There was no way he was going to let Bruce see them.

“Jason! Jason come back here.” Bruce called after him. The thumps of his footsteps grew heavier as he picked up pace. The sound was too much like every night of his life as he outran alphas on the street. Against his will, his heart started to race and he felt a sense of panic growing in his chest. Instincts sent him to the one person who was safe.

He found Dick in the kitchen with a few of the newer members of the pack. Alfred was busy fixing sandwiches as Dick stood beside him joking with who he assumed with Stephanie. Tim, Damian, and Jason thinks Cass were at the bar. Cass noticed him first, but as he grew nearer the others did as well. A lull fell with Jason rushing towards Dick drawing his attention and then his concern.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Dick questioned as Jason immediately stepped into his arms, ducking his head under Dick’s chin and practically hiding. “Jay-”

Dick looked up as Bruce rounded the corner and answered Dick’s question as to why Jason was so shaken up. Immediately his senses went on high alert as he moved to pull Jason out of Bruce’s sight, his body tensing and preparing himself for a fight. Bruce stiffened as well. Tension bled from the two filling up the once comfortable atmosphere. 

“Dick,” Bruce stood straight as he met his eldest’s narrowed gaze.

“Bruce,” Dick answered. “What did you do?”

Jason shrank as Bruce’s eyes sharpened at Dick’s accusation. He felt like a kid again. He felt like he was back in that run-down apartment hiding under the table as Willis and Catherine screamed at each other. However, this time was different. This time he had someone on his side. He had Dick.

Bruce looked almost offended. He ignored Dick, eyes falling down to Jason. “Jason, I would like to speak with you in the study, alone.”

Dick chuffed in disbelief. “If you want to talk to Jason, you’ll have to go through me first.”

Bruce frowned. “Dick, this is between me and Jason. I have the right to speak to my son.”

“You lost that right when you gave Jason away. He’s not your omega anymore. He’s mine.” Dick snarled.

Bruce’s jaw went tight, teeth grinding. “What?”

Jason watched as Dick drew himself up proud and confident. He could see the real powerful alpha that he was. This was the alpha that Jason fell in love with back when he was the one running around in scaly panties.

“You let Jason go. You abandoned your omega.” Dick growled. “Now he’s mine. He’s my omega now.”

All eyes were on the two alphas standing off over the omega tucked into Dick’s side. No one could miss the burning fury in Bruce’s eyes. His entire body was tense as he kept himself back. Both Dick and Jason knew he was only holding back because the rest of the pack was here watching them. The moment he can catch the two or one of them alone, he’ll explode.

As the tension grew between them, Alfred finally stepped up. “Master Bruce, I would expect a father would be quite excited to learn that his eldest son who is renowned for his flashy romantic life has finally settled down with a more than an adequate partner.”

Jason felt himself relax along with Dick as their grandfather stepped up. Alfred stood between Bruce and the boys with a look that brought all of them to their knees. Not even Batman was immune to Alfred.

“Master Bruce, you should be happy that our long lost family member has finally returned to us and to have the splendid news that Master Richard and Master Jason have bonded. If you cannot accept this then perhaps it would be best for you to keep to your self.” Alfred then turned to Dick and Jason. “As for the wedding, I would be honored to begin preparations.”

“Wedding?” Dick and Jason questioned in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
